


It's Getting Harder For Me To Call You Friend.

by totkff



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totkff/pseuds/totkff
Summary: Juice and Coco explore their friendship and relationship outside of the club. Discovering themselves in a whole new light.





	It's Getting Harder For Me To Call You Friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new realm of writing for me, so please bear with me as I find my footing and try my hardest to improve my writing with each and every chapter I post. It will probably start off as a series of drabbles but please, please, please feel free to send me any requests on here or over at tumblr at fairtytellerxo.

It was just two friends simply hanging out, one on one, getting to know one another better but Juice couldn’t help it. He was nervous and he was overthinking everything. He knew that he had more in common with Coco than any of the other guys but he also knew that there was something more between the two of them. Something that has remained unspoken but hoped it would come up in conversation. He checked his reflection in the mirror one last time before he pulled on a hoodie then pulled it back off. 

They were just going to hang out around the house, drink and eat. He didn’t need to be too dressed up but he also didn’t want to seem like he didn’t care about his appearance. He pulled the hoodie back on before he walked out of his bedroom and into the living room. Scanning every square inch of the place before nodding. It was clean, it was organized but most importantly it felt welcoming. He looked at his phone before hearing the doorbell sound. He chucked his phone onto the coffee table before walking to the door and pulling it open. “Hey.” 

“Hey man,” Coco gave a single nod to the man before he walked into the house. It was a stark contrast to his place at the clubhouse or even his apartment. This place felt good, he felt his nerves start to dull out. “I brought a bottle, never come empty handed to someone’s place for the first time. I knew it would be clean but didn’t know you were OCD.”

“Only when I’m in my head,” Juice took the bottle and closed the door before he ambled over to the sofa. “Make yourself at home. I got the menus out, or I can do a quick meal for us.” He looked at Coco and smiled. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you out of the kutte. You clean up well.”

“Thanks,” He looked down at his body and sighed. His hard work did pay off. He had stopped at the mall earlier. It was packed and it was full of irritating kids and judgemental old people. “Figured I couldn’t show up dirty.” 

Juice smiled as he moved into the kitchen. “You want anything to drink while the bottle gets cold? I’ve got beer and some liquor.” He turned around to see Coco entering the kitchen, still taking in his surroundings. “We can drink, eat and just see where the night takes us.” He opened up the freezer and placed the bottle inside before pulling out a few liquor bottles and setting them on the counter. “You don’t know how good it feels to have a break from club shit.”

“Sounds good,” He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and smiled. “I think we should order takeout, you can cook for me another time. It’ll be a second date or something.” He shrugged as he backed out of the kitchen. “Grab the glasses!”

So it was a date. Juice couldn’t contain himself. He knew he had to look like a damn fool right now but he didn’t fucking care. All he knew was that he was into Coco and now he knew the feeling was mutual. 

“I thought about this all day.” Coco watched as Juice set the glasses on the coffee table before he finally removed the hoodie. “You weren’t around today.”

“I was handling club shit with SAMDINO,” he sat down and relaxed against the sofa. “I can’t say it wasn’t shitty because that’d make me a damn liar.”

“Old club shit? They won’t get over it because they’re little minded,” he looked at Juice carefully and smiled. “You’re bigger than that shit and your past stays in your past, keep pushing forward and you’ll be good.”

He nodded. “It’s understandable why they’re pissed off but at the end of the day, Jax should them out way more than any of us ever could. It’s fucked up.” He shook his head. “I don’t even wanna talk about it anymore, it’s stupid. I just wanna move forward, keep making shit better. Rebuilding and finding my true place.” He smiled. “What kind of takeout do you want?” 

Coco shrugged as he looked at Juice carefully before reaching for a menu. “I ain’t ever had Thai food but I’m up to try it.” He relaxed back against the sofa. “You have to like this place if you keep the menu.”

“I like their drunken noodles and padthai.” Juice laughed. “I always get it when I don’t have club shit to do. Get it extra spicy, add some chicken fried rice and it’s even more amazing than it is by itself.” 

“Order it for us then,” He held his phone out. “I want to have a taste of your world.”

**.  
.**

Bellies full, the bottle of whiskey done and a bottle of tequila being started, Coco and Juice were filling absolutely amazing. It was a good conversation and laughs, there was no stress or worry about being judged. They were positively and absolutely their true selves and it felt good. Especially for Juice who had spent years trying to be something and someone who he wasn’t. This feeling, this space, just being able to exist with Coco and not have him look disgusted, it was freeing and he loved it.

He looked closer at the man and leaned in closer, his face inching closer and closer before he felt a pair of lips on his. The roughness a welcoming sensation as he tangled his finger in the man’s hair. The kiss deepening as he parted his lips slightly and welcomed Coco’s tongue in his mouth. It was an unexplainable situation and he hoped it lasted longer than a few short moments. 

Coco shifted his position, pushing Juice backwards as he carefully laid his weight on him, trying to not break the kiss. This was different, it was good and it was something he wanted to happen again. His past experiences were cut and dry. Straight to sex, being intimate without a single sliver of intimacy. However, with Juice, he felt more and it made him want to explore his entire sexuality. “Slow?”

Juice opened his eyes, looking up at the man before he nodded his head slowly. “Yeah, we can take it slow.” He kissed him and smiled. “There’s no rush here. I promise.” He propped himself up on his elbows and scrunched up his face. “Listen, it doesn’t have to move past kissing anytime soon, we can move slowly. Set any boundaries. I don’t know your exact experience with it all but I’m good with it all.”

“It ain’t never been anything like this,” Coco shook his head as he leaned back and laid back against the couch. “It’s never been feelings involved, it was just sex and about getting off. I ain’t ever felt anything like this. It’s somewhat terrifying if I’m speaking the truth.”

“It’s okay, we’ll go slow if you want to do this.” Juice looked at him. “We’ll be good, it’ll be fun to figure out which one’s top and which ones bottom.” He laughed. “It doesn’t have to be that serious.”

“I’m the top, obviously.” Coco smirked at the man before he reached over and hooked his pinky with Juice’s. “Your ass is way nicer than mine.”

Juice smirked. “You’ve never said anything more true.” He sighed. “I can switch it up for you. I just know, this is about to be one hell of an adventure and I’m glad it’s going to be with you.”


End file.
